meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commandos Mob
The Commandos Mob was formed in 2004 when a group of evicted Gattaca females teamed up with a Young Ones roving coalition. Aragorn and Fenodree established dominance after several rough disputes. Fenodree was quickly replaced by Kleintjie, who then lost power to Zorilla. Zorilla and Aragorn remained the dominant pair until 2007, when long-standing dominant male Aragorn was killed by a predator. After the death of Aragorn, his first-born son, Ketamine, established natal dominance beside his mother. After several months, five Whiskers males emmigrated into the group and ousted all the resident males, including Ketamine. Zarathustra became dominant male until he was killed by a predator. male dominance was then followed up by Baker, then Miles and then lastly by Panthro. In late 2008 the group became infected with tuberculosis. Zorilla and many members were lost. Celidh became the next dominant female and the only collared animal. She then died and the group were lost in June 2009. During their existance some Commandos broke off to form new groups, the Geckos, Kung Fu, Sequoia, Ewoks and Quintessentials. But these groups were all eventually lost. Dominant Pair When the Commandos came into existence, Fendree became the dominant female alongside the dominant male Aragorn. Fenodree left the group in December 2004 due to an injury and female dominance was eventually taken up by Kleintjie. Kleintjie only lasted a few months, she was overthrown in June 2005. Zorilla became the next dominant female and reigned for the longest out of all the females. After Aragorn died in 2007, his oldest son Ketamine took over as dominant male. However, his reign was short-lived. After a few months, a group of five Whiskers rovers joined the Commandos while Ketamine and some of his brothers were out roving. The oldest of the Whiskers males named Zarathustra took over the position of dominant male. But he was predated in February 2008. Baker became the next dominant male but was quickly deposed by Miles. Zorilla, Miles, Baker and Karim then died from TB in January 2009. The position as the dominant female was then taken by Zorilla's daughter Celidh. The position of dominant male was taken by the last remaining of the Whiskers male named Panthro. They were the dominant pair for a few short months, until disease sadly finished both of them off. All Known Members List of meerkats born or joined the Commandos. Zorilla (VGGF012) Aragorn(VYM073) Kleintjie (VGGF014) Gringo (VGGF010) Fenodree (VGGF009) Mary Pat (VGGF016) Mrs. Doyle (VGGF017) Khoi Khoi (VYM082) Ndebele (VYM086) Zulu (VYM087) Grog (VYM091) Eddie (VYM092) VYM101 Ketamine (VCDM001) Benzedrine (VCDF002) Ethylene (VCD?003) VCDP004 Mo (VCDM005) Rusty (VCDM006) Drew (VCDM007) Phoebe (VCDF008) Flash (VCDM009) Miss Le Roux (VCDF010) AnnieAnnieAnnie (VCDF011) VCDM012 Katharina (VCDF013) VCDF014 Jasper (VCDM015) VCDM016 Hector (VCDM017) Tabatha (VCDM018) Beatrice (VCDF019) Jemima (VCDF020) Danger Wank (VCDM021) Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie (VCDF022) Fizgig (VCDF023) Baldersnatch (VCDM024) Labiathon (VCDF025) Wilson (VCDM026) Seraina (VCDF027) Max (VCDM028) Moritz (VCDM029) Samba (VCDF030) Whiskey (VCDM031) Murno (VCDF032) Celidh (VCDF033) Coop (VCDM034) Benno (VCDM035) Yara (VCDF036) Cody (VCDM037) Sera (VCDF038) Zarathustra (VWM067) Miles (VWM094) Baker (VWM096) Panthro (VWM102) Karim (VWM108) Everest (VCDM039) Cho (VCDF040) Kili (VCDF041) VCDF042 Captain Sensible (VCDM043) Punx (VCDF044) VCDF045 Jimmy Jazz (VCDM046) Sue (VCDM047) Rastas (VCDM048) Lafienia (VDCF049) Stanley (VCDM050) Michiel (VCDM051) De La Ray (VCDM052) VCDP053 VCDP054 Wild Male (VCDM055) Wild Male (VCDM056) Wild Male (VCDM057) Rivals The Commandos' main rivals were the Young Ones and Gattaca, but they moved away and the Whiskers became their new rivals. After the Geckos and Kung Fu formed on Commandos land, they started having encounters with them. in 2007 the Vivian and a wild mob became their rivals. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs